


Family

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Imagines (Reader Insert) [7]
Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Family, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, God of War (2018) Spoilers, Other, Protectiveness, Spoilers, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Y/N is suddenly alone, wandering around Midgard hoping to find something special, until Kratos and Atreus appear, a potential new family. (Requested by anons & anothergamerchick)





	Family

I stiffened up when I heard the distant sound of voices and footsteps. Frightened and cautious, I stood from the rock I was sitting in and took a look around me. I was done resting now, I needed to hide from the possible threat.

I quickly hid behind a bush and crouched to be even less visible. Then I tried to slow my breathing and calm my heart. I definitely wasn’t used to being alone and going exploring wasn’t resulting as appealing and adventurous as I had made it out to be.

I gasped when two figures grew closer and I looked down as though that could be helpful. However, the footsteps grew closer.

“What was that?” A very deep and intimidating voice spoke up.

“What was what?” A younger, slightly high-pitched voice replied.

“I heard something” The other one said. “In those bushes”

“Oh, no…” I uttered, knowing they had somehow discovered me.

My heart began racing at the thought that they would discover me. What if they were violent? What if they hurt me, or even killed me?!

“I… didn’t hear any…” The softer voice was saying, but they interrupted themselves. “Wait, it moved!”

I gasped, closing my eyes tight and cringing in fear. Maybe if I stayed as still as I could, they would leave.

“Show yourself!” The deep voice demanded. “I am armed!”

That was a definite warning, so I jumped out of the bushes and threw my hands up in the air in surrender. When I watched the two figures –a big burly man as intimidating as his voice, and a little boy –I knew I shouldn’t have made any sharp movements not to startle them. But only the boy got startled.

“Please, don’t hurt me!” I begged, feeling myself shaking in fear. Venturing into the wild on my own wasn’t the best idea I had. “I surrender!”

The man sighed in annoyance and saved the big axe that he was wielding. The boy, on turn, put his bow on his back once more seeing who I assumed was his father did too.

“Why were you hiding?” The man asked me, staring at me with a scowl.

“I-I got scared!” I hoped he believed me, I still didn’t feel completely safe. “I heard voices and…”

“We’re not gonna hurt you” The boy intervened, showing me a friendly smile. “We just didn’t know you were human, we thought you were a draugr or something”

“No, no, I’m human!” I nodded vehemently, slightly relieved. “I’m sorry for the misunderstanding”

The man groaned in annoyance once more, but he kept walking. The boy hesitated, but he stayed behind with me instead.

“I’m Atreus” He introduced himself with another smile. “And that’s my father Kratos”

“Pleasure to meet you, Atreus” I looked ahead to the man, even though he was ignoring me, and raised my voice so he could hear me. “And you too, Kratos, sir!”

The man didn’t reply, he just kept walking without even looking back.

“What’s your name?” Atreus asked me, seemingly curious and excited at the same time. I supposed it must have been nice for him to have more company other than his cold father.

“Oh, I’m Y/N” I smiled back at him, but was suddenly interrupted by Kratos.

“That is enough, child” The man turned around to us and gravely stared at me. “Leave us, continue your path on your own”

“B-But…” I complained, and I stopped walking along with Atreus, in pure shock.

“Come, boy” Kratos held Atreus by the arm and tugged at him so he would follow.

The kid, although obedient, seemed sad to be leaving me behind before we could even start getting to know each other. He didn’t give us any time.

“Wait, please!” I tried my luck, even if I was scared to anger Kratos. “If I could come with you, that would be-“

“No”

“Please, I have a weapon too, I could help you in battles and-“

“I said no!”

“Please, sir, I don’t want to be alone”

“Father…” Atreus shyly intervened, gathering the man’s attention. “We could use her help, and I would like her to come”

Definitely, the boy wanted some more company. Not only because the more, the merrier, but because his father seemed very stern and rough.

Kratos thought about it, his eyes moving from the boy to me. Then he examined me carefully, and I noticed how they fell over my mace too.

“Why would you want to accompany us, child?” I didn’t like that he kept calling me ‘child’, but I didn’t want to tempt fate seeing as he seemed willing to accept me, so I didn’t address the issue.

“Because I’m afraid… I need to travel Midgard, but… I don’t really want to be alone” I explained, flustered by his intense stare.

“Why are you travelling? Where are you going?”

“No offence, but that is a personal matter and-“

“If you want to come, you must accept my conditions. I demand to know your intentions”

I could tell by his expression that his patience was running thin. And I didn’t really want to upset him, so I sighed and talked.

“I’m completely alone” I began to say, saddened when I was reminded about it. “I don’t have a family anymore and I wanted to move on, leave my past behind”

Kratos frowned, as though that sounded familiar. But then he looked down to his son before his glance rested over me once more.

“Very well” Although resigned, he accepted. “You may come with us”

“Thank you!” I grinned and bowed a little in a sign of respect that I hoped he appreciated.

“If you endanger our mission” He warned me gravely. “I will not think twice to abandon you”

Those were harsh words, earning a gulp from me. I believed him capable of abandoning me in the middle of nowhere, so I needed to make sure that didn’t happen. It was all on me.

“I won’t let you down, I promise” I nodded humbly, letting him know I would do my best. All I earned was another grunt in response before he continued walking.

“Hey, maybe we can be your family now!” Atreus happily told me, making me smile, already growing fond of such a sweet kid.

“No, boy” Kratos corrected him. “We are merely walking the path together, nothing more”

“I’m… I’m sorry” Atreus replied, eyeing me too. I shrugged, pretending like it didn’t matter. But it did, even if I couldn’t expect them to adopt me just like that.

But I liked Atreus, he was very nice and friendly. Kratos not so much, but I guessed he needed to protect his boy at all cost. From everything and everyone, and that needed a little bit of tough love.

So I was determined to prove myself. To obey Kratos and show him that I was willing to do everything he told me to as long as he allowed me to travel with them. They weren’t really my family, but at least I wasn’t alone anymore.

*

We walked in silence, not daring to speak up not to upset Kratos, who seemed to enjoy the quiet. Atreus made me smile, though, as he was stomping on the ground and being careful to leave a perfect trail of his feet on the snow, lifting his knees as he moved. He was just a kid, after all, he was expected to engage in some childish demeanors.

I looked at Kratos’ broad back, the white of his skin contrasting with the red lines that occupied it. I had never seen someone like him, but I didn’t want to make any questions. Not even where we were headed, because I honestly didn’t mind as long as I wasn’t alone. But I did have an important question.

“K-Kratos, sir” I dared to speak up, pausing yet seeing that he only turned his head slightly over his shoulder. “Can I ask you a question?”

He let out a soft affirmative grunt as all response.

“If… when we encounter enemies, whether they are draugr or humans or anything… Am I allowed to fight back? I wouldn’t want to hinder your fighting”

Kratos definitely looked over his shoulder to me, surprised by the thoughtful and respectful question. He nodded and opened his mouth to reply.

“You are allowed to engage in battle with draugr and other creatures. Human, you leave to me. Atreus will do the same” As Kratos spoke, I exchanged a glance with Atreus, who grinned at me like he always did.

“I understand” I meekly replied, even though this time I was happy that he seemed not to be as bothered by my mere presence.

“Aye, ain’t gonna introduce me?” A voice suddenly said, that I knew didn’t belong to Atreus nor Kratos.

“Ah!” I yelped in surprise, looking around trying to find the source of the voice. “Who’s there?!”

“It’s me! Don’t be afraid, kid!”

“Where are you?!”

“Here!”

Finally realizing who was speaking, I looked at Kratos’ belt just to see a head. An actual human head, alive without its body. That was probably the work of magic.

“Sorry that I didn’t say something sooner, I didn’t want to interrupt” He said with a mild accent. “I’m Mimir, at your service”

“I-I’m Y/N” I was about to offer my hand to him when I realized he couldn’t shake it. “What… No offence, but why are you carrying a living head with you?”

Kratos didn’t respond, so Atreus did for his father.

“It’s a long story, really” He shrugged a little. “But he’s helping us”

“I sure am” Mimir said with a grin. “After all, I’m the smartest man alive”

I looked at Atreus, but the boy didn’t seem too bothered by it anymore. I then looked at Kratos, yet the man didn’t seem to care about anything. He was determined on his goal, whatever that might be.

“Atreus” I whispered, hoping his father didn’t hear me.

“Yeah?”

“Can I ask where we’re going?”

“Sure! We’re going to the highest peak in all of the realms!”

“Really? Why?”

I knew I should have been more sensible when asking my questions when the boy’s expression shifted from friendliness to a mild sadness.

“To scatter my mother’s asses, it was her last wish” He replied quietly, averting his gaze.

“Oh” Was all I could manage as an answer, knowing a little bit more about them.

They had lost someone too, just like I had. But at least they had each other. Even if Kratos seemed very cold and severe, perhaps precisely because of his loss. He might be a strong and stubborn man, but that didn’t mean he was incapable of loving. It seemed like he dearly loved his wife. And his son too, surelly he seemed ready to protect the boy from anything.

“What was your mom’s name?” I asked the kid, wanting to show an interest.

“Faye” To thank me for caring and worrying, Atreus smiled a little.

“Beautiful name” I told him to encourage him a little.

“What is it you speak about?” Kratos asked us with his deep and serious voice.

“Uh… nothing!” Atreus was quick to answer his father, who replied with one of his grunts.

I exchanged a look with the boy, who shrugged a little.

“Father doesn’t like me telling it to people” He sighed softly. “He doesn’t really trust anyone”

“Yeah, your father is quite… unique” I stared at the man, trying to figure out what was it about him that intrigued me.

It wasn’t only that he was so hermetic, distrustful or strong. There was something else, some sort of aura that surrounded him and made him stand out, that showed he was special. An aura I had solely felt around… gods.

I had only met one god, who ended up becoming my guardian before… well, before I was left alone. But that aura was unmistakable, I had felt it for years now and I would recognize it anywhere, there was no doubt that Kratos was a god. Did that mean that Atreus was also…?

“Why do you stare?” Kratos interrupted my line of thought, startling me a little.

“I’m not” I replied, quickly looking away and focusing my eyes on the snow at my feet.

I heard Atreus lowly chuckling, so I stared at him. I supposed he was amused by the fact that I was so intimidated by his father. But when my eyes fell over him, the boy looked down and kept on stomping on the snow, now stepping in the trail Kratos left on it, which was pretty cute.

“What are you laughing at?” I playfully glared at the kid.

“I didn’t laugh” He replied with a fake innocent tone.

I grinned as I leaned forward and picked up a handful of snow, rolling it into a ball and throwing it at the boy’s head. I held back a guffaw when Atreus yelped and stumbled forward a little.

Kratos turned around in a sharp movement, worried that we were being attacked. But I could have sworn I noticed how the corner of his lips curled up as Atreus retaliated by throwing me another snowball and laughed out loud when it hit me straight in the face.

However, when I cleaned my face from the freezing snow and I looked back at the man, the alleged smile was gone as though it was never there.

“My face!” I complained, chasing Atreus as I prepared another snowball.

“Truce!” The kid replied between giggles, running around and trying to hide behind his father. “Truce!!”

We laughed as we ran and threw each other snowballs, having fun and teasing each other with provocative yet playful insults. Until one of the snowballs didn’t hit the right target. I had been trying to hit Atreus, but since he kept using his father as a human shield, it hit Kratos.

“Oh, no” I muttered when he gave me a scowl. “Didn’t mean to do that…”

For a second, everyone halted and watched him in expectation. But Kratos didn’t do anything, he just stared at me with rage.

“Run” I said as I held on to the boy’s arm and tugged at it. “Run, Atreus!”

At least he wouldn’t chase after us.

*

We didn’t really stop for a break, and even if he tried to hide it, I could tell Atreus was exhausted. And so was I, to be honest, after a day and a half of running around and fighting. The way to the top of the mountain was long and filled with battles along the way. Kratos held himself back to let me show my skills, which were a little poor still. But I worked hard and made a great effort to prove myself and to also improve, obeying his instructions.

“Accuracy over speed” Atreus said to me. “Isn’t that right, father?”

“In your case, yes, you are impulsive, boy” Kratos’ glance fell over me. “You are too reflexive, you take too long”

“I’ll be faster next time” I promised, trying to hide how tired I actually felt.

I felt like I needed Kratos’ acceptance and approval so he would let me stay with them. I wasn’t alone anymore, and I was growing fond of them. Of Mimir, Kratos and especially Atreus. The kid was so sweet and so upbeat, it was easy to get along with him, not to mention his big heart.

As we exited the cave, we were received with the pleasant fresh air and the open spaces. It was quite claustrophobic inside there, so I was grateful for being outside again.

“Sindri!” Atreus exclaimed cheerfully, running to the dwarf standing in the tent before us, crafting weapons and such.

“That a friend?” I asked Kratos, but when I turned to him, he was taking hold of my upper arm. He didn’t even hear my question.

“Listen, child” He began to say, quite gravelly. “You must protect the boy, make it a priority in battle”

“But…” I frowned, surprised by the sudden warning. After fighting by his side all those times, I thought he wanted me to help him. “I always thought I should back you up instead…”

“No, you must do as I say” He took my answer the wrong way, thinking I refused to do as he said. It was like Kratos was always defensive. “You are only accompanying us because your company seems to be doing the boy good”

I was honestly shocked by how much he cared about Atreus. Not that it was strange, he was his father, but he could be so cold and distant! It was surprising to see him voicing his true feelings.

“I will protect him” I nodded, letting him know I had understood.

“Do so, but also let him fend for himself”

“How do you do both?”

“Find a balance”

As to leave me time to think those words over, Kratos left from my side immediately after. I frowned, trying to think how to properly create a balance between those two concepts. It didn’t seem easy.

Realizing Kratos was already at the tent, talking to the dwarf along with Atreus, I forced myself to go with them. It was a hard task, because I was very tired.

My legs felt shaky and unstable, like they wouldn’t be able to hold my weight for much longer. My arms hurt from carrying my weapon and thrusting it upon our enemies. My legs and feet were throbbing from the amount of work they made, walking, jumping and evading attacks. My back was also in pain due to the tension of the battles and for standing for so long.

I had been carrying a headache for a few hours now, but I was suddenly struck with an intense light-headedness. I wobbled as I advanced to the tent and leaned on the dwarf’s worktable, trying to hide my weakness.

“Who’s this?” He asked in a friendly manner, staring at me with curiosity.

“Sindri, this is Y/N, our friend! Y/N, this is-“ Atreus interrupted himself, however, when he lied eyes on me. “Are you okay?”

“Huh?” I replied, managing to choke out that simple sound. Exhaustion was slowly taking over and even leaning my weight in the worktable, I felt faint.

“What is the matter, child?” Kratos asked me, scowling as he stared at me too.

“You look exhausted, kid!” Sindri told me himself, and all the attention wasn’t making it any easier.

“I’m okay” I muttered, even if I closed my eyes tight when everything started spinning around me.

“You are not” Kratos disagreed, and I got startled when I felt a big hand covering my forehead. When I opened my eyes, I found with him being closer. “You run a fever”

“I’m fine” I insisted, now tightly gripping the table. “It’s just a headache…”

“You need to rest!” The boy gently rested a hand on my arm to comfort me. “We can stop for a while! Right, father?”

“We will not” The aforesaid replied simply. “You will stay, you won’t slow us down”

I frowned, knowing I got exactly what I feared. Exactly why I didn’t say anything before, Kratos thought my very human need to rest was a waste of time.

“I said I’m alright! I can continue” To show my determination, I stepped away from the table, which was a big mistake. “I can-“

“And I said no” When I got even dizzier and dangerously wobbled, Kratos held me up by my upper arm. “You will stay with the dwarf”

“Me?” Sindri muttered, taken aback by this. “O-Okay…”

“I can continue, I promise!” I gulped, opening my eyes when I realized they had closed themselves without my consent. “Please let me continue, Kratos”

“If you can wield your weapon, I will allow you to” He suddenly said, which sounded a lot like an ultimatum. But he gave me a chance to prove it.

I weakly nodded and reached out to grab my mace. All the muscles in my arms sent a collective whine of pain at the weight of it. I winced, but gritted my teeth not to complain.

Suddenly, the weapon slipped from my hands and fell on the ground. I felt a wave of nausea run over me, and I gasped, suddenly out of breath.

“Y/N?” Atreus worried, placing a hesitant hand on my arm again.

“I don’t feel good…” I wasn’t strong enough to pretend anymore, I felt sick.

Suddenly, my knees buckled under my own weight and everything turned to darkness before I could hit the ground.

*

I awoke to a constant clanking sound that was somewhat familiar. But my slow mind didn’t realize what it was yet. I felt a warm blanket over me and another one under because I could feel the coldness from the stone ground beneath me.

I tiredly opened my eyes and found myself in a place we had visited before. Tyr’s temple, where Brok’s shop was. That explained the noise too.

“Y/N!” Atreus probably noticed me stirring, and he quickly ran to me. “You’re awake! How are you feeling?”

“A little weak” I carefully sat up, letting the boy help me. “But better, I guess…”

“That’s good! We wanted to bring you to Freya, but we were so far away! Of course, you don’t know who Freya is so-” The boy’s rambling confused me further, so I interrupted him.

“What happened, Atreus?” 

“You got sick and we brought you here to protect you from the cold”

“Where’s your father?” I noticed Kratos was nowhere to be seen, and that was probably for the best. I didn’t have the energies to stand a lecture from him.

“He went to look for a cure for you, just in case” Atreus’ words let me astonished.

“Your dad went out of his way for me? He did that?”

“Well… Yeah! He did!”

I stared at him, wondering whether or not he was telling the truth. Knowing Atreus’ kindness, he might be lying to make me feel better. Seeing as I was silent and didn’t believe him, the boy kept talking.

“We didn’t know what was wrong with you, he was worried!” I was about to reply to that, express my disbelief and explain that I was just very tired, that nothing was wrong with me. But then a voice interrupted us.

“Atreus” There was Kratos, with his permanent scowl in his face.

The boy looked behind him, watching his father approach. Figuring he wanted him to leave, Atreus stood up.

“I’ll go tell Brok and Sindri you’re okay” He pointed a thumb over his shoulder, where the two dwarves actually were despite their disagreements. “They were worried about you too”

With that, the kid left just as Kratos arrived to my side and towered over me.

“I’m sorry” I immediately said, reading his cold expression. I also tried to stand up, but he held up a big hand.

“You must rest” He said to my surprise, seemingly calm and patient. That man never ceased to amaze me.

“I don’t want to slow you down” I muttered, averting my gaze in shame for all the time they wasted because of me.

“You will only slow us down if you get sick” I raised my glance at his words, still shocked because of his whole reaction. “You did not say you needed to rest before”

“I…” It seemed to me that he wasn’t angry that I was tired, but that I let it get so bad that I got sick. Then I truly slowed them down, like he said himself. “I didn’t want to seem weak”

“There is no weakness in that, only in failure, in giving up” He crossed his arms over his chest, and even though his face held the same cold and moody expression, I caught a hint of warmth in his eyes. “You are human, and you need to find your own pace”

“I understand” I nodded, obediently. “It won’t happen again”

“Good” His deep voice replied. “You see that it does not”

“I’m sorry to disappoint you” Truly, Kratos had become sort of a paternal figure for me, not only because I needed his approval to stop being alone anymore. I wanted to make him proud, and I admired his strength.

“You are still learning” Coming from him, I knew that meant ‘it’s okay, everybody makes mistakes, I’m not mad or disappointed’ but he would never say those words.

I smiled at him to show him my gratitude, to thank him for being understanding. Then I slowly stood up, glad to see I wasn’t dizzy anymore. Still a little tired and sore from all the walking and fighting, but I didn’t have a headache either.

“Are you alright?” Kratos held my upper arm and helped me to my feet. When I nodded, he did too. “We must continue then”

Taking my time and feeling him staring to make sure I was okay, I slowly made my way to reunite with Atreus and the dwarves.

“We are leaving” Kratos announced as he offered his axe to Sindri so he would upgrade it.

“Y/N, Y/N, I didn’t tell you!” Atreus held me by the wrist and took me with him as we distanced ourselves from the other three. “Father said I could tell you!”

“What is it? What did I miss?” I smiled a little, endeared by the boy’s upbeat nature still.

“I’m a god!” He told me, the pride reflected in his blue eyes. “That was why I kept getting sick, thinking I was mortal made me sick!”

I remembered Mimir saying something about it. The mind and the body got in conflict because believing himself mortal when in reality he was a god, it made Atreus fight against his own nature although unwillingly. But now it made sense, I had worried when I watched the kid get ill sometimes, especially when he lost control of his anger.

It made perfect sense, being Kratos some sort of god himself, his son probably inherited his godhood in one way or the other.

“That’s great!” I awkwardly said, not really knowing what else to reply.

“Right?” There was a big grin plastered on his face, but for the first time since I knew him, there was also a bit of arrogance in his usually kind and friendly expression. “No one can stop us now!”

I stared at Kratos, and feeling my eyes on him, he looked at me too. I frowned, and he seemed to know what I was thinking about, because his eyes moved to his son instead. I didn’t like this newly found confidence Atreus suddenly had.

*

This was getting out of hand, I knew it couldn’t be good. I knew that it was bad when sweet little Atreus turned arrogant and bigheaded all of a sudden.

And now he… had killed! In cold blood! Someone who, as his father said, was beaten! No matter how evil Modi was, it was cruel that Atreus killed him when he was already hurt. And even if he weren’t, it was just… wrong. He was just a boy.

I awkwardly stood there, hearing how his father told him off for going against his wishes, for disobeying, for taking justice on his hand, and for being outright unlikeable.

“But we are gods!” Atreus retaliated to Kratos’ words. “We can do whatever we want!”

“No, you will do as I say, boy” His father seriously told him. “And you will quit this attitude immediately”

“Whatever” The kid kept talking like he had heard nothing.

I noticed the scowl on Kratos’ face, this time worse than ever, angrier, more displeased. I cautiously stared at him until he reciprocated my glance, and then I piped up.

“Could I talk to him?” I asked him, knowing thst as his father, he might want to take charge of it himself.

Kratos’ response was a brief grunt of agreement, so I nodded and approached Atreus.

“Hey, kid” I started off by putting a hand on his shoulder.

“What!” He replied abruptly, shrugging my hand off.

“I think you need to take it easy” Seeing how hotheaded he was behaving, I spoke carefully.

“Why take it easy?” I almost didn’t recognize him, there was so much violence in his voice, so much hatred almost.

“You’re not being yourself! All these things you’re doing? Telling Sindri that you don’t care about ‘little people’s little problems’? Killing Modi like that? Talking to your father that way? Your mother wouldn’t have wanted you to-“

“Shut up!” He rudely interrupted me, angrily. “You don’t know anything!”

“I do know that you owe your father some respect and he knows what’s best for you and you should listen to him!” I began to raise my voice, frustrated that he had changed so much. I missed the sweet little boy from before. “And I know you should honor your mother’s memory by being someone she would be proud of!”

“I’m a god, people should fear me! I can’t be stopped!” Was his justification.

“That’s not how it works” I shook my head, remembering about the other god I had met, the one that looked after me when I was left alone in this world. He was always kind and selfless, soft and benevolent.

“What would you know? You’re just a mortal!” Atreus shouted back at me. “You don’t even deserve to be coming with us! You should be thankful that we’re allowing your useless presence! You’re nothing without us!”

There was a pause in which none of us spoke. I stared at him, searching his eyes for a hint of regret but I found with nothing. Just that burning fire of hatred and power that he had been portraying all this time.

“That was hurtful, Atreus” My eyes became watery at his terrible words, but even then he didn’t seem to care. He was so far gone into his megalomania that he didn’t realize how much wrong he was doing.

“Yeah, maybe next time you’ll think twice before disrespecting me” Was all he said, walking away from me.

It was bad enough that I was working so hard to get Kratos’ approval, but now I needed Atreus’ too? When we had been friends almost since the moment we met? No, that wasn’t even the true Atreus. That was a shadow of his former self, a terrible and cruel version of the kind person he used to be. I refused to believe that was who he had become.

Kratos passed me by, for the first time following his son instead of the other way around. And as the man walked by me, he rested a big comforting hand over my shoulder.

*

I knew it. We were about to enter Jotunheim, to finally reach the highest peak in all realms to finish our journey. But Atreus’ arrogance cost us a journey to Helheim instead. But being optimistic, at least the fight with Baldur and the guilt of us ending up here because of him seemed to bring Atreus back to normal.

But not exactly, as he had lost his lively nature and abandoned it for an apathy that I didn’t like either. But I didn’t blame Kratos for lecturing him again, even if he could have said the same things he said in a different, softer way.

“Kratos” I called him, eyeing the kid with the corner of my eye. “Did you know he would be like this when he found out he was a god?”

“No” The man replied solely, his eyes scanning around for a way out. “I did not know”

“Then you must have had a reason to wait for so long until you told him” I spoke lowly, scared that I was tempting fate and, mostly, his patience.

But to my surprise, he actually answered me, and he didn’t seem too annoyed about it.

“I hoped to spare him from the life of a god” He said with a heavy sigh. “Not that you would understand, child”

“I won’t ask” Kratos’ past was definitely the worst subject to bring up, so I didn’t.

“Good” He replied with a nod of approval.

“If I may ask, though… Why did you tell him after all?” I dared to speak up again, even if he had established a firm silence, but I broke it nonetheless.

“I feared he would fall ill like you did” His eyes fell over me for a moment, but then they looked away. In that brief moment, however, I could read almost fondness in his eyes. And at the same time concern because of it. Of me, of Atreus. He cared about us and worried about our safety. “I could not allow that to happen”

I was left speechless at the discovery. Me falling sick had opened his eyes, it had made him see that he didn’t want his son to grow sick because he kept a secret that concerned him. Kratos got so worried when I was sick that he learned the lesson. He… cared about me after all, I wasn’t just a nuisance for him.

I didn’t know what to say in response or even if I should say anything, but before I could, Atreus approached us even if crestfallen and repentant.

“I’m sorry” There was his soft voice again, and the kind look in his eyes returned to them as well. “I… I owed you both an apology”

“You did” Kratos was cold as usual, and he left us alone as he scouted the area.

I still didn’t agree with Kratos’ tough love but I was a little hurt by Atreus’ words still and he needed it at the moment. Besides, I understood it was his father’s best way of educating him.

“Y/N, I’m really sorry” The boy wouldn’t meet my glance, and his voice sounded genuine and regretful. “I didn’t mean anything I said, and… I’m really happy that you’re with us, because you’re my friend and you’ve always been so nice to me”

I remained quiet, torn between the compassion and the resentment. I wanted to immediately forgive him, yet I was still hurt by the things he said. Probably noticing this, Atreus kept on talking and hence apologizing.

“And I just wanted to say that… you’re not useless, you never were. You don’t actually need us, you helped us a lot. And that… I really enjoy being with you because you’re probably actually my first friend and-“

“Stop” I knew he wasn’t playing with my emotions trying to make me pity him, I knew every word came directly from his heart, and I couldn’t stand watching him feel so miserable anymore. “I know you weren’t yourself, Trey, it’s okay”

He paused for a moment, but grinned to relief the tension.

“I like the nickname”

“A friend’s gift, kid”

“But I don’t have one for you… Give me time, I’ll come up with one!”

“You don’t have to, boy”

We both laughed at my impersonation of Kratos, mimicking his deep voice and all. But we immediately stopped when he turned around to see what we were laughing about and silently followed him.

As we reunited with Kratos to hopefully get out of Helheim as soon as possible, I felt Atreus’ staring at me with gratitude.

“Thanks for forgiving me, Y/N”

“No problem”

*

We had come a long way, we had travelled through the realms and had even went through Helheim in order to arrive to our destination, but we were finally there.

I was moved as I watched Kratos and Atreus spreading Faye’s ashes together. A heartwarming moment between father and son, between man and boy. I was nearly moved to tears when I watched them truly bonding, accepting each other and Kratos being supporting and loving despite everything.

Then, we turned around and left, feeling somewhat accomplished that we had done what we needed to. I looked down, suddenly feeling overcome with sadness. A moment ago, I was moved by the beautiful moment I shared with them, by the accomplishment of making Faye’s last wish come true. Of witnessing such a sweet moment between father and son. But then I realized something: I didn’t fit in, I wasn’t part of their family. I was a stranger that they allowed to accompany them, and now that their journey was over, I had no place to go to again.

“Y/N?” Atreus asked me as we went down the stairs, breaking the silence. “You okay?”

“What?” I felt absent and drained because of this terrible sadness. “Oh, yeah… Yeah… I’m fine”

I noticed he exchanged a glance with his father, who let out a soft sigh and spoke up himself then.

“Speak up, child” Kratos mumbled, stopping on his tracks to properly address the issue. “What is on your mind?”

“I… well, actually…” I decided that it was a good chance to let them know how I felt, to say goodbye. “I have some things to say”

“Then speak” Kratos insisted, crossing his big arms over his chest.

“I… I just want to thank you… It was amazing meeting you. And I’ve learnt so much, not only fighting from you, Kratos but… Patience and discipline. And kindness and hope from Atreus. And wisdom from Mimir”

“Good” Kratos solely said, giving me a head nod.

“And Atreus” I put a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up at me with his soft blue eyes. “I know he’s strict but… your father loves you and wants the best for you, and even if I had someone who looked after me, I was alone when he passed and I never met my parents… So…”

I paused when I felt very sensitive, my eyes growing teary as I tried not to get too emotional.

“What are you implying, child?” Kratos urged me to keep talking.

“That…” I deliberately avoided his glance, instead looking at Atreus. “You’re lucky to have a father like Kratos. And even though she has passed, I’m sure Faye was a wonderful mother and… she will always be with you in your heart, and she will always look after you”

“Why are you saying this?” The boy asked me, staring at me in concern and a bit of sadness as well.

“Because… The time has come to say goodbye” I gave a sad smile, pausing.

None of them said anything, not even Atreus with his usual upbeat nature. But I could feel their eyes on me as I looked down. I took a deep breath and gave Atreus a last hug, not being brave enough to do the same with Kratos.

“Goodbye” I said with watery eyes and a shaky voice. “This journey was incredible, thank you for everything”

Not wanting to drag out the painful farewell any longer, I started walking away. But then, when I was only a few meters away from them, the now familiar deep voice of Kratos called me.

“Wait” He said, making me turn around and look at him.

I waited as he said, with my heart pounding in my chest. He couldn’t possible say what I thought he would, right? What I hoped and longed for him to say.

“You are coming with us” Kratos walked closer to me until he was close enough, and then he softly put his hand over my shoulder. “You are family now, Y/N”

I felt a tear falling down my cheek, but even though they had welled up in my eyes due to sadness, now I shed them in happiness.

“Thank you!” I screamed cheerfully, throwing myself to hug him.

I gasped when I realized what I was doing, I hadn’t stopped to think. I was hugging Kratos, without his permission, without any warning either. It surely bothered him.

“I’m… I’m sorry” I stuttered, about to break the hug.

But Kratos chuckled, he actually let out a soft fond chuckle! And his big hands gently rested in my back, he was hugging me back! When we broke the hug, I looked up at him.

“Let us go home” He just said, with a surprisingly friendly expression I had never truly seen in his face before. I somehow got under his skin, which was a achievement.

Atreus suddenly chuckled excitedly and jumped around, tugging at my arm and hugging me. I grinned happily, infected by his energetic mood.

The two of us continued our way down the stairs to get back, Kratos closely following us. We were going home. I was going home, with my new family.


End file.
